The pvp experience
by SH0GUN666
Summary: WARNING: this fanfic contains strong sexual themes that should not be viewed by minors. This is for adults only (or teens looking to rub one out) enjoy! :)


Once, there was a hunter, wearing crowfeather armor and beast claws on either hands. He was a normal hunter, looking for a cure of the plague and peace at last. We now find him wondering around the nightmare frontier, killing dreadful creatures and other unholy beasts. He is about half-way there to the boss, before he heard a strange noise ringing in his ears. "It must be a invader" he thought as he readied his claws to banish the invader back to their world. After he wondered around looking for the trespasser, he found a female invader. She had the kos parasite (with milkweed rune) and a white cathedral dress. She was standing about a few meters away from her and they stared at each other for a while. She swung some of the tenticles at him and he tensed up, preparing for the blow. But instead, the tenticle ran slowly down his mask. She slowly walked toward the hunter, with the parasite still held against his mask. She managed to pin him against a large rock and pressed her body against his. She put her face close to his and slowly licked up his neck. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, fear, worry, or was it, bliss? She slowly reached down his cloak until she was in reach of his trousers. Her gentle tenticles slipped inside his trousers and started to slowly pull them down. He grabbed her arm to stop her arm from moving any further. She looked up at him and quickly clashed her mouth with his. He opposed against it at first, but then succumbed to her mouth. Their tounge slapped and rubbed against each other and she started to pull down his trousers again.

His full erection sprung from his trousers and tapped against her waist. She released herself from his kiss and moved downwards towards his throbbing phallus. Her parasitic tenticles wrapped around his thighs and she started to breath on his phallus, teasing him ever so gently. She gently placed her mouth on the head and swirled her tounge around it. He moaned through his breathing and he placed his hand on her parasitic crown of light blue. She slowly pushed her own head deeper and deeper onto his wanting phallus until it was fully stuffed into her mouth. She pushed her head back and forth to pleasure him like no hunter has ever experienced. Her tenticles wrapped tighter around his thighs as she continued to work on him. She moaned as she sucked and he placed both hands on her crown. He began to slowly thrust into her mouth and forcefully push her head further onto his cock. She went faster and faster until he moaned loudly, signaling that he was going to cum. She braced herself as he started to blow his load into her mouth with a large shove onto his member. As he released was was left she pulled her head back and swallowed what remained.

He grabbed her by her waist and threw her against the large rock behind him. He lifted the back of her dress with his beastly claw, exposing her rear to his glare. He put a finger under her panties and pulled them down with one finger. Her wet tended fanny was in his sight. He lifted his mask half way and played with it. She moaned softly, reached with her tenticles and spreaded her cheeks, exposing everything to him. He quickly shoved his face between them and began to furiously lick her love tunnel. She moaned loudly and gently pushed herself into his face. He now stuck his whole tounge into her hole and started to tongue fuck her with great force. She started to leak and drip her juiced onto his lap as he was burying his tounge deep inside her.

He ripped his tounge free from her, stood up and pulled his wetted phallus out. He grabbed each individual cheek and started to grind on her. She placed both of her parasitic hands on the large cold rock and stuck her rear up against him. He grinned his phallus on her for a few minutes until he slowly shoved his cock deep inside her with a few swift movements. She almost screamed as ne started to pound away on her. He payed his upper half on her back and started to thrust faster and faster. She curled her back up and wrapped her parasitic whips around his neck. They both were moaning loudly, hearing nothing but each other and the slapping sound behind them. He moaned very loudly and with one final push that shoved his entire member inside her, he released his hot, fresh load deep inside her fanny. She turned her head and licked his face as he dribbled out what was left. He pulled out and it leaked a small but steady stream from her hole.

She pulled her panties back up and covered the mess on her legs with her dress, while the other hunter cleaned himself up and did the same. There was a faint ringing sound, signaling that the female's time was up and was time to go back. She waved goodbye to him as she slowly faded away. He sat against the rock tired and beaten. He pondered about the feelings he felt during that "situation" and wondered. "Will I see her again?" He thought as he continued his journey to the next boss.


End file.
